This invention is directed to a new and improved fastener attachment dispensing apparatus or machine and more particularly to a fastener attachment dispensing apparatus embodying a complete departure in means for feeding fastener attachment stock and dividing or severing same prior to dispensing.
In recently filed U.S. patent applications, in the name of Arnold R. Bone, Ser. No. 347,679 filed Apr. 4, 1973, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,648 and Ser. No. 347,678 filed Apr. 4, 1973, both assigned to the assignee of this application, there is disclosed new and improved fastener attachment stock and apparatus for dispensing severed portions thereof. These applications and their disclosures are incorporated herein by reference.
In these prior art applications, plastic stock is shown comprising two elongated and continuous plastic side members having a plurality of plastic cross links or members coupled to and between each of said side members and preferably spaced equidistantly apart.
The stock may be formed of materials such as flexible plastics such as nylon, polyethylene, etc. An example of this invention is disclosed in FIGS. 17 and 18 of the present drawings. The stock may be formed by molding, stamping, etc., as shown in the aforementioned patent applications.
Since the stock forms no part of this invention it should be understood that it is being mentioned merely to set the stage for the invention.
These prior applications also disclosed feed die members relatively moveable to effect the severing of the aforementioned fastener stock along its side members to form fastener attachment devices prior to dispensing.
Dispensing of the fastener attachment devices is then accomplished through a hollow slotted needle(s) after one of the dies now carrying the device is moved to position the device at the rear of one or more needles.
The fastener attachment devices of this invention find utility in coupling buttons to fabric, coupling merchandising tags to merchandise, carding buttons and attaching of other materials e.g., tubing to a chassis (auto) or electrical wiring to a frame and in many other applications.